The present invention relates generally to horizontal axis washing machines, and more particularly to a drain for the door boot connected between the washer tub of the machine and the associated washer housing.
The horizontal axis washing machine has become more and more popular recently, and generally includes an access door in the front of the washing machine. Because the orientation of the tub within the washing machine is substantially horizontal, a flexible boot interconnects the tub with the forward wall of the cabinet of the washing machine to provide a flexible seal.
The movement of the tub defines the shape of the boot between the tub and the cabinet. In some boot shapes, the lower area of the boot can allow water to collect that has splashed out of the tub. Retention of water in a pool can thereby become a potential source of odor.